


雪貂

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: //灵感自：https://weibo.com/1645255202/IovCr2WzG?type=comment#_rnd1578931144172https://weibo.com/3899965802/Gvpg3r1wm?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment#_rnd1578931144007//OOC慎入/有车慎入/劣质车慎入/小妈文学慎入
Relationships: Gesture | Hong Jae-Hee/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 1





	雪貂

**Author's Note:**

> //灵感自：https://weibo.com/1645255202/IovCr2WzG?type=comment#_rnd1578931144172  
> https://weibo.com/3899965802/Gvpg3r1wm?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment#_rnd1578931144007  
> //OOC慎入/有车慎入/劣质车慎入/小妈文学慎入

[一]  
洪材熙刚从学校回来，就听候在门口的管事说他爹从俄国回来了，不但如此，他爹还要成亲了，领回来的新夫人就在正堂，老爷子正等他过去见礼。管事的神色小心翼翼得像是不小心摔碎了新买的西洋镜，看到洪材熙面无表情撇撇嘴点头示意的模样，甚至有些难以置信。然而洪材熙确实没什么所谓，自己很快就要成年自立门户，家里的产业他本来就兴致缺缺。何况就算新夫人生了个儿子要和自己争夺财产，也都是几十年以后的事了，洪材熙对杞人忧天没兴趣。  
还没进门就听到了低低的交谈声，——倒没有想象里的或温婉或娇媚的女声，反而似乎是个年轻男子，洪材熙边猜是不是新夫人带过来的儿子边迈进了门槛，低头躬身：“父亲，我回来了。”  
“来，材熙啊 ，”老洪声音倒是平静得很，丝毫未见喜色，“见过咱们洪家的新夫人。”  
洪材熙抬眼，才看到侧边坐着个男子。  
老洪迎上儿子困惑的视线，缓缓而轻微地点点头。  
洪材熙仔细地看过去，那人身材清瘦，昏暗的房间里也能辨认出极为白皙的皮肤，短发干净利落，戴着副圆眼镜，垂着眸，面色平静。他身着长褂，竟然有股扑面而来的书生气。洪材熙莫名觉得有些好笑，咧了咧嘴：“夫人。”  
算不上恭敬但也还算礼貌。  
那人很快地抬了眼，眼眸中似乎有流水般，随即又收拢了视线，眼睫如蝴蝶扑扇了翅：“少爷好。”

[二]  
老洪对他说，娶这个新夫人是为了照顾他。  
洪材熙不屑一顾，这么多年自己都活蹦乱跳长大成人了，忽然娶个书生回来照顾自己算怎么回事，教书先生吗？  
但事实上新夫人确实照顾他了，他去厨房，轻声细语地、慢吞吞地指挥着伙夫丫鬟们团团转，一道道菜啊汤啊点心啊就端出了厨房，偶尔两个人一起用饭，席间静默无声，最多是饭后消食时，新夫人操心几句他的功课；更多的时候专门送到洪材熙房里——府里的主子除了新夫人就只有他，是一推门回来就已经香喷喷放在桌上了。家里不像是进了位夫人，反而像添了个极合口味会伺候人的管家。  
第二年的大年夜，老洪在远洋回不来，一家主人不在，七大姑八大姨的亲戚也就没来叨扰。偌大的洪府，上得了饭桌的，依然只有两个人。  
洪材熙进门时，桌上只摆着几盘冷菜。他捡了个椅子坐下，环顾四周，才发现窗上贴了好些精致的窗花，窗外的红灯笼照进来，多了几分热闹的意味。听得窸窸窣窣一阵脚步，新夫人推门进来，领着一行端着食盒的丫鬟，依次放下，食物的香气飘散开来。  
洪材熙打量他，今日大雪，新夫人穿着件毛领皮大衣，巴掌大的小脸陷在一片柔软的毛皮里，精致无瑕，皮肤被黑色底子的大衣映衬得愈发雪白，两片薄唇更是娇艳。他把大衣脱下交给丫鬟，露出身暗红色的长衫，随即打发了下人，说的话和寻常并无二致：“材熙，试试看，今天的菜合不合口味？”  
席间倒是难得开了口，从今日百年不遇的鹅毛大雪，聊到更北端积雪连绵的山脉来。洪材熙听得有些兴味，转头去看他。他难得饮了酒，脸上红扑扑的，眼里的波光也摇晃着醉了。除夕钟声敲响时，下人们放了好些烟花爆竹庆祝，他俩出去看了会儿，回来后，洪材熙正思忖着何时告别，新夫人已经转身去大衣里摸出了一个袋子：“材熙，这是送给你的新年礼物。”  
是块做工精致的金怀表，表盘上镶嵌的淡蓝色宝石价值不菲，洪材熙却最爱表盖上那只栩栩如生的猫头鹰。  
他谢过新夫人，又忽然想起了什么似的：“夫人，你叫什么？”  
他只知道他姓梁，是在父亲婚礼上听到的。  
“真模，”他推了推眼镜，抿着唇，脸上难得露出丝真切的笑意，又重复了一次，“我叫梁真模。”

[三]  
是个教人骨子里都散发着慵懒的暮春下午，下人来报，说夫人请少爷过去一趟。  
洪材熙搁下了手里的英文教材，迈步离去。  
丫鬟给洪材熙开了门，并没跟进去。屋内昏沉沉一片，若有若无飘来混合着苹果与牡丹的脂粉香气，气味极淡，每一缕却都甜而浓烈。他侧头，梁真模从床榻那边走过来，步子极缓，手里举着支香薰蜡烛，光亮明明灭灭，人渐渐挪近了，气味也愈来愈浓。  
他定在离他一尺远的地方，语调悠长，缓缓开了口：“材熙来了？坐。”  
洪材熙忽然有些不知如何是好，今日梁真模依然柔柔和和的，却好像与往日不尽相同。他往客位那边走去，却正正好好和梁真模往同一侧迈了一步，贴得极近。居高临下，这次洪材熙借着蜡烛的光看清了，梁真模穿了件酒红色的旗袍，他随意一瞥就见到了纤细雪白的半截手臂和合握着蜡烛的双手边那极窄的腰身。洪材熙呼吸一滞，本能想后退一步，梁真模却誊出只手，轻轻拽住了洪材熙马甲的下摆。  
那只手似有千钧之力，洪材熙竟一步也迈不动了。他看着梁真模把蜡烛慢慢放在旁边的小桌上，目光便吻过了手腕与纤长的手指，一分都不愿挪开。直到烛台与桌面碰撞的声音惊醒了洪材熙，他刚如同被烫伤般要退开，一双手臂已经缠了上来。  
“少爷怎么不坐下呢？”  
洪材熙觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，——蜡烛里下了什么药吗？他感到那双手臂从腰慢慢拂过后背，最后攀上肩膀，脚尖轻轻踩上了自己的皮鞋，梁真模借力攀过来，脸凑得极近。  
他听不到梁真模的呼吸，只觉自己心跳声如擂鼓，双臂沉得如灌了铅——他应该推开他的，但只是结结巴巴找回了自己的声音：“夫……夫人……”  
“夫人怎么了？”梁真模笑得无辜又羞涩，全然不似那双如藕般的手臂般致命又诱人，殷红的唇瓣开了又合，说出的话直教洪材熙大脑充血，过了好半晌才反应过来。  
他说：“夫人就不需要男人吗？”  
梁真模终于松开了洪材熙的肩膀，后退了半步，牵起他滚烫的双手，放在自己微凉的脸颊上，满意地感受到那双略带着颤抖的手停住了。他手指下滑，握住手腕，引着那双手拂过旗袍下起伏的锁骨，瘦削的肩，然后是胸膛、小腹、后腰。洪材熙体会着旗袍布料上繁复精致的刺绣和暗纹，却仿佛看到了梁真模的身体。他知道梁真模一直在看着他，可他还是很没出息地吞了吞口水，说不上是紧张还是馋。  
他大脑一片空白，直到被手中的柔软触感引诱得下意识捏了一把，换来声轻微的、像对小孩子那样的笑，才发现自己的大掌正托着对方的臀。他终于在令人窒息的诱惑里明白自己在做什么，像做了坏事被逮个正着的顽童，双手却被继续引着，从高分叉的裙摆，摸到了光滑的大腿上。  
洪材熙紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
梁真模又笑了一声，也伸出舌尖舔自己的唇，动作却极细致，把每条唇纹都填得湿漉漉的，才收回了视线，不去管洪材熙架在腿边僵住的手，低头专心去解洪材熙的领带，然后是西装马甲的扣子，和里面着(zhuo)着(zhe)的衬衫，最后把手缓缓地贴在了赤裸的胸膛上。  
洪材熙彻底勃起了。  
梁真模抬眼望向他，瞳孔在烛火与微弱日光的映照下显得湿漉漉的。  
他垂眸去解他的腰带，直到手指触及了鼓起的帐篷，洪材熙才终于艰难地从牙缝里挤出了字：“夫人……你……”  
梁真模抬头，眼里的薄怒清晰可辨。他揪住洪材熙的领子猛地一推，洪材熙猝不及防，跌跌撞撞退了几步，才勉强扶住了身后的桌子。  
他意识到自己有多狼狈了，衣衫敞开着，西装裤松松垮垮地搭在腰上，下体被勒得发痛。他想说些什么场面话周全，但某个被压制的念头却刹那间冲垮了一切，他扑过去，如猛兽猎食般叼住了梁真模的唇。他哆嗦着手去解梁真模胸前的盘扣，却不得其法，最后发了狠，干脆一把扯开，伴随着布料撕裂的，还有被他不小心揪在指尖的珍珠项链，珍珠噼里啪啦滚落在桌面、椅面又落在柔软在地毯上，没了声息。  
“材熙，你慢些呀。”  
梁真模像拆掉了包装纸的礼物，被抱起往床榻边走去。他被小心翼翼放下来的时候，手臂终于离开了环绕住的宽阔肩膀，顺手拆落了床架边绑着的金色幔帐。

//香薰是祖马龙的牡丹与胭红麂绒，感觉有点合适（？）

[四]  
那一夜后两人都没什么说法。洪材熙血气方刚，食髓知味，不能自已地贪恋着情爱的愉悦，还有那丝压抑隐秘的快感和背德的刺激。是平日温柔贤惠落落大方的洪夫人，也是床笫间屈服于快感而脆弱又放荡的青年男子，这种巧妙的融合让他欲罢不能。  
他喜欢在小厨房里偷偷捏一把长衫下的腰臀，腰窝是梁真模的敏感点，多挑逗两次人就软得像水，任由洪材熙抱起他放在案板上分开双腿。他喜欢把人平放在红木餐桌上，咬着鲜美的鱼肉丸子一口口反哺回去，堵住被刺激敏感点时像幼猫般的呜咽。他喜欢趴在书桌前扣着梁真模的手腕，用蝇头小楷抄写先生布置的国学功课，却恶作剧般地顶弄到那人软了腰肢，笔尖颤抖着在宣纸上留下一道沾了旖旎意味的波动。  
他慢慢发现梁真模不仅在情事上敏感得惊人，在音律上也是。梁真模不太认字，却听得懂唱片机里伟大作曲家们的情怀与天资，甚至听得懂自己那把伽倻琴里欲语还休的烦恼。他谈着深宅大院外的世界，动荡与纷争，战争与和平，青年的理想与枷锁……他一度以为他们已经亲密无间。直到某个深夜，事后，洪材熙还留在梁真模身上，轻轻含着耳垂，坏笑着喊了句“妈”。  
梁真模羞得呜咽了一声。不仅如此，洪材熙唇齿间撕咬着的耳垂，忽然不见了。  
他惊讶地支起身子，却看见梁真模头顶上，露着一对毛茸茸的雪白的弧形耳朵。  
“……真模？”  
梁真模顺着惊讶的目光去摸自己的头顶，在触及耳朵时，耳朵和手都剧烈地抖了一下。他流露出难以置信的神情，又是一声呜咽，脸上、脖子上、身上，都慢慢露出白色的毛发，最后在洪材熙瞠目结舌的注视里消失不见。  
床铺上只有一条通体雪白、卷着蓬松尾巴的雪貂。  
进步青年洪材熙，接受了先进的哲学、科技、文化和思想。  
但他唯独无法接受，自己的床伴，或者恋人，变成了一只雪貂。

[五]  
洪材熙守着那只被摄了心神般不敢动弹的雪貂，几乎一夜未眠，直到鸡鸣时分，才堪堪入睡。  
晌午，他迷迷糊糊醒来，混沌间懒得睁眼，莫名察觉到时间似乎不早了，他本来应该昨夜就偷偷潜回房里的，为什么没回去呢？昨夜……  
昨夜。  
他猛地坐起身，正好捕捉到梁真模闭上眼装睡的瞬间。  
他叹口气，凑过去，圈住人往怀里带，安抚地摸着梁真模光滑的脊背，等了好久，他还是紧闭着眼，轻微地不住地抖着。  
“真模。”  
“梁真模。”  
“洪夫人。”  
……“妈。”  
梁真模被激得一下子睁开了眼，对视了片刻，张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
洪材熙哭笑不得地捏了把他的脸颊：“不打算对我说点什么吗？”  
梁真模收回了视线，长长的睫毛依然抖着，恍如被微风摇晃着积雪的枝。  
“不说就算了。”洪材熙搂紧了他的肩膀，心里隐隐约约有点失望。但本在意料之中，原也无可指摘。

只是到了夜里，洪材熙还是听到了埋在自己胸膛上的故事。  
梁真模是只雪貂，生长于雪原腹地，因吃了支千年灵芝，阴差阳错有了化为人形的本事。两年前的冬天，他和好友中了猎人的陷阱，幸而为途经此地的洪家家丁所救，被带到了老洪面前。他犹豫再三，还是化了人形口吐人言亲自道谢，不料老洪眼睛一亮，竟是盛情挽留，只求梁真模驻守洪家十年，守护独子长成，以体内灵力庇佑洪家周全。梁真模念及救命之恩，点头应允。  
洪材熙紧了紧手臂，心却慢慢沉了下去。  
相传在西方藏地高原的雪山身处，有高山雪貂一脉，因以雪莲为食，有延年益寿之效，甚至有起死回生之能。老洪数次派人跋山涉水前去，均是无功而返。  
父亲留只雪貂精在府上……该是存了别的心思。  
梁真模又低低地解释道，雪貂的发情期，不能交配便是致命。  
“我……我也不是……”梁真模红了耳朵和后颈，再也说不出话来。  
洪材熙懂了未竟之意，伸手捏了把翘挺的臀，笑了：“什么样子都挺好。那日的旗袍好看，回头让裁缝再量着做一件。”

[六]  
还没等到裁缝拿早春新进的缎子做好旗袍，老洪就先回来了。在西伯利亚的荒野被场百年不遇的寒流摧垮了身体，老洪撑着回了家，气色便一天天衰颓下去，眼看着是要败了。洪材熙侍奉在床前，看着父亲盯着梁真模的目光从若有所思，慢慢变成了阴鸷。  
他触目惊心。  
梁真模的生辰到了，老爷病重，谁都没心思操办，只有洪材熙记得。他还了他条珍珠项链，颗颗圆润饱满，莹泽生辉，映得明眸皓齿间又添了丝别样的风采。梁真模被摁在镜前端详了好久，有些局促：“我平日也不戴这个的……”  
洪材熙吻吻他的嘴角：“你收着。”  
夜里两人罕见地谁都没守着老洪，一个说得了风寒，一个说第二天学校有考试。洪材熙房内，梁真模却被折腾得要被散架，简直不知是贺礼还是劫数。洪材熙逼问了梁真模数次，他却紧紧咬着下唇不作回答，到最后却被迫得流泪了，抽抽噎噎地小声说了句“喜欢”。  
洪材熙依然如往常含着他的下唇轻轻咬了咬，梁真模眼前一黑，却忽然没了意识。  
是夜，洪夫人暂住的偏房烧了场大火。

[七]  
梁真模醒来时，竟不知自己在何处。周围的摆设、屋外的下人都换了一遭，连称呼也变成了“梁先生”。他被拦着不许出院门，只好闲来无事勉强读着书柜上的典籍、逗弄院里的两只雪白兔子、拨弄那把分外眼熟的伽倻琴；有些惴惴不安，却也并不心急。  
他记得陷入沉睡前，耳边最后的一句低语——洪材熙说：“等我。”  
那他就等他。  
等到院里再吹不进街上杨柳的飞絮时，有人“吱呀”一声推开了大院的门。  
洪材熙一身白衣站在门口，眼神一半是被春水化开的悲伤，一半是被春光照暖的温柔。  
“我们去南方，好不好？”


End file.
